


The Pug Matchmaker

by elletromil



Series: Elle's Christmas Gifts [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M, Matchmaking, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JB is a dog with a mission: getting Eggsy and Harry together. Maybe now that it's Christmas and the time of miracles, he'll finally succeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pug Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inclinant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inclinant/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Kallie!
> 
> Lucky girl in a different timezone, you get your xmas gift first! I hope you like it! And that you stay unlost and that your only being a small fire hazard right now :P
> 
> So this fic is a gift to my friend for her prompt "JB playing the matchmaker with mistletoe". My friends are the best and come up with the best prompts. Given the idea, I tagged it as crack, but it's mostly fluff.

JB is a dog with a mission.

For months now, he's been trying to make his human boy understand that the tall human they were living with was his mate. A dog could smell these things.

Unfortunately, both humans were being stubbornly _thick_ and refused to understand that they were simply meant to be. There could be no other reason as to why their smells would mingle so seamlessly together.

However no matter what he tried, nothing worked, the two humans stayed frustratingly oblivious.

Not that JB is giving up. JB is a Kingsman dog, Kingsman dogs don’t give up that easily, especially not when it concerns their human charge’s happiness.

Anyway, from what he can hear of the humans’ conversations, Christmas, whatever that is, is fast approaching and, with it, its many miracles. By that point, a miracle is exactly what JB needs.

*

Christmas, JB decides after a few days, is rubbish.

He has tried and tried to push the two mates together, tangling them in decorations, making them trip under that thing where they are supposed to kiss, but to no avail. All his efforts have only served to make the two humans stay as far apart as possible and to make his boy smell of sadness.

It doesn’t matter that he gets some good rubbings out of his boy’s despair, his human charge seeking comfort. In fact, it only deepens his resolve. He doesn’t deserve to be pet when he is failing so utterly.

JB might be at a lost of what to do next, but he won’t stop trying until he succeeds.

Anyway, Christmas isn’t over yet, there might still be time for a miracle.

*

While his human boy will always be his favourite, JB will forever have a sweet spot for the little flower no matter what happens.

He had been contemplating starting to howl at the moon in frustration after an umpteenth attempt to make the two humans merely interact with each other, when the little girl had made one of that mistletoe stuff fall on floor after trying to grab it from her perch on the bald giant’s shoulder when they had walked under the door.

JB had looked at it in surprise when it fell right under his nose and gently probed at it with a paw. Of course, by now he knows its power is limited, that it cannot always compel everyone to kiss under it, but you simply do not mess around with that kind of artefact lightly.

When it becomes clear whatever magic it possesses doesn’t work on dogs, JB takes it into his mouth, pausing in surprise when he realise it’s made of plastic. He stays there for a bit, confused, until he shrugs. Plastic or not, it doesn’t matter, as long as he manages to make its magic work. Filled with a newfound resolve, he goes looking for his human charge.

He finds him under a minute and maybe Christmas miracles truly are a thing, because the boy is with his mate, both sitting directly on the floor, surrounded by torn wrapping papers and blessedly alone. Stealthily, JB jumps on the sofa they are leaning against, not bothering to listen to their hushed conversation. He’s just happy that they are talking for once, after they’ve been avoiding each other as much as they could for days now.

They are awfully close to each other, a breath away, but neither seem to realise how much the other wants the distance between them to disappear. And so JB takes the matter into his own paws.

Mistletoe still firmly held into his mouth, he goes closer to the edge of the sofa, so that the mistletoe hang over their head.

“It seems JB wants us to kiss,” his human shivers at the low voice and chuckles shyly, looking away from his mate.

JB would growl, but before he can do anything of the sort, the older human cups his boy’s cheek in one large hand.

“May I?”

His human seems a minute away from a panic attack, but he still nods dumbly, closing his eyes as soon as his mate’s lips make contact with him. The two humans moan into the kiss and JB yips in victory, berating himself for his lack of control when it makes them separate.

However, they don’t stay apart for long, his boy climbing into his mate’s lap after a few minutes and JB decides it’s high time he goes back to the kitchen and sees if he can beg some scraps of food from the little flower.

After all, he deserves a reward for a work well done.


End file.
